sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Somebody to Love (Queen song)
| released = 12 November 1976 | format = 7" | recorded = 1976 | studio = | venue = | genre = Rock | length = 4:57 | label = | writer = Freddie Mercury | producer = Queen | prev_title = You're My Best Friend | prev_year = 1976 | next_title = Tie Your Mother Down | next_year = 1977 }} "Somebody to Love" is a song by the British rock band Queen, written by the lead singer/pianist Freddie Mercury. It debuted on the band's 1976 album A Day at the Races and also appears on their 1981 compilation album Greatest Hits. The song has similarities to Queen's earlier hit "Bohemian Rhapsody" with its complex harmonies and guitar solos; however instead of mimicking an English choir, the band turned to a gospel choir. It reached No. 2 in the UK and No. 13 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in the US. The song demonstrated that "Queen could swing as hard as it could rock, by channeling the spirit of gospel music". Written by Mercury at the piano, "Somebody to Love" is a soul-searching piece that questions God's role in a life without love. Through voice layering techniques, Queen was able to create the soulful sound of a 100-voice choir from three singers: Mercury, Brian May, and Roger Taylor. John Deacon did not sing backing vocals on the recorded album. Mercury's fascination and admiration for Aretha Franklin was a major influence for the creation of this song. Queen played "Somebody to Love" live from 1977–85, and a live performance of the song is recorded on the album Queen Rock Montreal. In addition to these live performances, there were collaboration tributes to "Somebody to Love" after Mercury's death in 1991. The song was played live on 20 April 1992, during The Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert, with George Michael on lead vocals. Since its release in 1976, the song has appeared in several television shows, such as American Idol, The X Factor, and Glee, as well as films, including Happy Feet and Ella Enchanted. Additionally, it has been covered by many artists. Background Like "Bohemian Rhapsody", the major hit from Queen's previous album A Night at the Opera (1975), "Somebody to Love" has a complex melody and deep layering of vocal tracks, this time based on a gospel choir arrangement. It was the first single from A Day at the Races, on which Mercury, May and Taylor multitracked their voices to create the impression of a 100-voice gospel choir. The lyrics, especially combined with the gospel influence, create a song about faith, desperation and soul-searching; the singer questions both the lack of love experienced in his life, and the role and existence of God. This is reinforced by frequent use of word painting. Staying true to Queen's guitar-driven style, it was also filled with intricate harmonies and a notable guitar solo by May, and it went to #2 in the UK Singles Chart and #13 on the Billboard Hot 100 in the U.S.Whitburn, Joel (2006). The Billboard Book of Top 40 Hits. Billboard BooksRoberts, David (2006). British Hit Singles & Albums. London: Guinness World Records Limited The song is in the key of A major. The song possesses a great variety of notes, ranging from F2 in the harmonies on the line "Can anybody find me?", and A 2 to a C5 in full voice up to an A 6 in falsetto in the lead vocals, all sung by Mercury. The band have spoken of sections of the song which were recorded but never made it onto the final mix of the song, some of which have been leaked online. }} A promotional video was made combining a staged recording session at Sarm East Studios (where the A Day at the Races album was recorded) and film footage of the band's record breaking performance at Hyde Park that September. Queen play Hyde Park BBC. Retrieved 1 September 2011 Peter Hince, the head of Queen's road crew, recalled to Mojo magazine: "Aesthetically, you had to have all four around the microphone, but John (Deacon) didn't sing on the records. By his own admission he didn't have the voice. He did sing on-stage but the crew always knew to keep the fader very low." The song was included on their first Greatest Hits, released in 1981. Live performances This was also one of few tracks where Deacon sang backing vocals when performed live. His voice was clearly heard on bootlegs from the band's performance at Earls Court in June 1977 and at the Houston Summit in December 1977. From 1977-78, it was played about every show.Queen live on tour: News Of The World: Setlist Queen Concerts. Retrieved 2 July 2011Queen live on tour: Day At The Races (world): Setlist Queen Concerts. Retrieved 2 July 2011 For the Jazz and Live Killer tours, it was also played consistently.Queen live on tour: Jazz Queen Concerts. Retrieved 1 September 2011 In The Game Tour, it was only played early in the tour. It was also played for South America Bites The Dust, Live at the Bowl and Queen Rock Montreal.Queen Rock Montreal Allmusic. Retrieved 1 September 2011Queen live on tour: S. America Bites The Dust Queen Concerts. Retrieved 1 September 2011 Later in The Works Tour, a shortened version was played as a medley preceding "Killer Queen".Queen live on tour: The Works 1984 Queen Concerts. Retrieved 1 September 2011 A Live version from the 1984/85 tour was recorded and filmed on the concert film, Final Live in Japan 1985.Final Concert Live In Japan: Somebody To Love Ultimate Queen. Retrieved 1 September 2011 When performed live, Mercury would often alter the melodies of the song, but would generally hit the sustained A 4 notes throughout the song. The A 4 at the peak of the building line "can anybody find " on the studio version was not part of Mercury's original melody, but the other band members felt that it worked better than his. Mercury sings his original take on this line when live. Even after Mercury's death in 1991, renditions of "Somebody to Love" have been performed live with the remaining band members, May and Taylor, and a number of different lead singers. At the Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert held at Wembley Stadium, the song was performed by George Michael. Michael's performance of "Somebody to Love" has been hailed as "one of the best performances of the tribute concert". The song was later rereleased in 1993 as the lead track of an EP called Five Live which went to #1 in the UK. This version is also available on Greatest Hits III, released in 1999.Queen: Somebody to Love Allmusic. Retrieved 6 July 2011 The song was performed on the setlists of their Queen + Adam Lambert tours in 2012, 2014-2015 & 2016 featuring Adam Lambert and at the iHeartRadio Festival 2013 as Queen + Fun. Personnel *Freddie Mercury - lead and backing vocals, piano *Brian May - guitar, backing vocals *Roger Taylor - drums, backing vocals *John Deacon - bass Notable covers *Mia Martini recorded an Italian version of the song called un uomo per me in 1977 *Anne Hathaway sang this song in her role as Ella in the movie Ella Enchanted.Ella Enchanted Original Soundtrack Allmusic. Retrieved 1 September 2011 *Brittany Murphy sang this song in the movie Happy Feet as her emperor penguin character Gloria.Happy Feet Soundtrack Soundtrack Net. Retrieved 1 September 2011 *In the film Late Last Night, Steven Weber's character sings the song during a drug-infused dreamy scene. *In 2008, the Finnish group Rajaton did a version with the Lahti Symphony Orchestra on their album "Rajaton Sings Queen with Lahti Symphony Orchestra". *In 2009, in the first season of the TV series Glee, the show choir covered the song.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YzFbgRcafSE YouTube.com. Retrieved 18 July 2017 *In 2010, a group of 60 students from The Hebrew University performed a Lip dub version of the song, which received critical acclaim, including a review by Brian May, who wrote: "I ... got quite a lump in the throat. It's very well done, with great heart and joy, and I'm sure Freddie Mercury would love it." *In 2011, English musician Frank Turner recorded a cover of the song as the B-side to his single, "I Still Believe". *In the second season episode of The Goldbergs entitled "As You Wish", Erica Goldberg (Hayley Orrantia) sings the song. *The song was briefly featured in the 2015 film Minions, in a scene where the minions desperately sing a chorus of the song, after the whole empire is built. *In 2015, Jordan Smith covered the song in The Voice season 9. In other media The song was made available to download on 7 December 2010 for use in the Rock Band 3 music gaming platform in both Basic rhythm, and PRO mode which allows use of a real guitar/bass guitar, and MIDI compatible electronic drum kits/keyboards in addition to vocals. The song was used in promos for the 2017 season of The Bachelorette Australia. Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications George Michael and Queen version George Michael performed the song with Queen's remaining members at the Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert in April 1992. It was included as the first track on his 1993 EP Five Live, credited to George Michael and Queen with Lisa Stansfield. Weekly charts Troye Sivan version | format = Digital download, streaming | recorded = 2018 | studio = | venue = | genre = | length = 2:25 | label = | writer = Freddie Mercury | producer = Leland | prev_title = Revelation | prev_year = 2018 | next_title = I'm So Tired... | next_year = 2019 }} In November 2018, Australian singer Troye Sivan released a version of the song. The song was released to coincide with the release of the film Bohemian Rhapsody. Universal Music Group released 3 tracks by different artists' channeling their inner Freddie Mercury; this is the third and final installment, following Shawn Mendes' "Under Pressure" and 5 Seconds of Summer's "Killer Queen" released in October 2018. Similarly to the aforementioned tracks, proceeds from the single will benefit the Mercury Phoenix Trust. In a statement, Sivan said "I'm so beyond honored to have been asked to cover 'Somebody to Love' by Queen, a masterful song by the most legendary band." Reception Queen's manager, Jim Beach said Sivan's version "is both moving and totally original." Luke Schatz of Consequence of Sound said "While Mercury’s version soared with choir-like vocals and dramatic instrumentation, Sivan employs a more mellow, minimalist approach. Here, his calming voice is accompanied by little more than bass and keys." References External links *Official YouTube videos: original music video, at Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert (with George Michael), [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RPtajm2L5cI Clip from Queen: Days Of Our Lives documentary] *Lyrics at Queen official website *The Sunday Freeman - review *Queenpedia - detailed worldwide release information * Category:Queen (band) songs Category:1976 singles Category:1993 singles Category:Gospel songs Category:George Michael songs Category:Songs written by Freddie Mercury Category:Music videos directed by Bruce Gowers Category:Songs about death Category:Religious songs Category:Elektra Records singles Category:EMI Records singles Category:Hollywood Records singles Category:Parlophone singles Category:1976 songs Category:Troye Sivan songs